Dude, that was on the lips! Slash ZC
by baxslash
Summary: A kind of continuation of It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Hotel. Upon returning to their suite after finding out that Muriel was Pepper's treasure, Cody continues to daydream. This becomes something of a problem for him, but Zack doesn't mind at all. Warning: Inc


My usual Disclaimer: _I do not own these characters. I have no affiliation with the company that produces the show or anyone else. The following story contains non-graphic incest and slash. If you don't like it, don't read it. I write because I like to, and if others like my stories so be it. Not to be mean, but no one is forcing you to read this, and I really don't care if you think it is "sick" or whatever. All flames will be deleted and ignored. All reviews, good or bad (except stupid flames) will be read and I do love reading them, even if they are constructive criticisms, so tell me what you didn't like too. I do not know and am not stating that the actor's are gay, this is a fictional story about fictional characters only! If I don't follow canon, and you don't like that, don't read it. If it's too "fluffy", don't read it. I may make up characters at times to fill out a story; they will be from my imagination and usually only bit players. I despise "Mary Sue's" so I promise none of them will ever be me! There will never be a "Mary Sue" in one of my stories, who but me would ever want to read that? If you like this story please let me know. If you don't like this story please let me know why (unless it's a flame about slash or incest)._

_(Additional A/N: I will update my other story soon, this one won't leave me alone though until I tell it. It came to me, and filled my thoughts for days after I watched a repeat of 'It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel' a few days ago.)_

Cody pushed open the door of their suite and walked inside, followed closely by Zack.

"Boy," Cody exclaimed as he crossed the room towards the sofa, "I still can't believe that Peppers thought Muriel was a treasure!"

"Tell me about it," answered Zack, flopping down next to his brother, "Maybe he had bad eyes or something."

The boys had just returned to their rooms after a failed search for hidden money that had never existed. Carey had gone with Mr. Moseby to apologize again to the bank next door.

"This stinks," Zack whined, "Couldn't he have had real treasure like a normal gangster?"

Cody stared at his brother, "Since when do you know what a normal gangster would have?"

"Hey!" Zack said, looking slightly offended, "I've seen those old movies, the gangsters always have money."

"Well, too bad this isn't a movie then," Cody shook his head. "It would have been great to find real treasure though."

Cody closed his eyes and began to daydream. He forgot all about Zack sitting next to him on the sofa until his brother's voice woke him.

"Dude!" Zack said, "That was on the lips again…with TONGUE!"

Cody's eyes flew open and the first thing he saw was that he was lying on top of Zack on the sofa. He jumped to his feet, yelling.

"Sorry. Sorry!" I was daydreaming again.

"Well, you could at least give me some warning next time," said Zack, sitting up and straightening his shirt. "I started to say something and the next thing I know my twin is on top of me with his tongue in my mouth!"

"You kissed me too, you know! Down in the lobby, you kissed me first," Cody argued.

"Yeah, but that was on the cheek. You must have some wild daydreams bro!" Zack said, smiling.

Cody smiled back and quickly turned away, heading for the bedroom. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought. _That one was intense, and I kissed Zack again!_ He kicked off his shoes and lay down, closing his eyes. _Maybe I'm just tired. Maybe…_ before he could finish the thought he had fallen asleep.

Zack turned on the television and flipped through the channels, but no matter what he did he couldn't get that kiss out of his head. The first time he hadn't really thought about it. After all, he had kissed Cody first and there was the money to think about. Then Maddie had come over and he never could think clearly around her. _This time was different, _he thought, _Cody was really getting into it, and I've never kissed anybody like THAT before!_ He touched his lips, remembering the feel of Cody's lips on his, the tongue pushing into his mouth.

"Hi honey, where's your brother?" Carey said, startling Zack and making him blush slightly. He hadn't even heard her come in.

"He's, uh, he's in the bedroom. I think he might have gone to sleep or something." Zack stammered, feeling like his mom had just caught him doing something wrong.

"Sleeping?" Carey looked at him. "Is he feeling ok?"

She started towards the bedroom and Zack felt himself relax as her attention turned elsewhere. He picked up the remote and started flipping through channels again, determined not to think about Cody anymore.

The next morning Zack woke up early, Cody was still sleeping. _That's weird, he's always up before me, _he thought.

After Carey had woken Cody last night they had gone out to get pizza. Nothing else had happened, and Cody seemed to be fine, although Zack noticed that Cody wouldn't look at him very often and seemed to be trying to hard to act like nothing had happened. _Good for him, I guess, _Zack thought, _I can't seem to forget it, and I'm not sure I want to. Especially after those dreams I kept having last night! _He got up and went to the restroom. After washing his face and hands he wandered out into the kitchen where Carey was fixing breakfast.

"Wow! You're up early this morning. Trouble sleeping?" Carey stared at him in surprise.

"Not really, I just woke up and smelled breakfast so I got up," Zack said, knowing he would never tell her about the dream that had really woken him up. He turned away so she wouldn't see him blush. "Is it ready yet mom?"

"No, not for a little while yet honey. Why don't you go wake up your brother? He slept all afternoon and now you're up before him. I really hope he isn't getting sick or something."

"I'm sure he's fine mom," Zack rolled his eyes at his mom's worrying and walked back to the bedroom.

Cody was still sleeping. The covers were bunched under his side, exposing his chest. _I wonder if he's dreaming about kissing again_, Zack thought, closing the bedroom door and going over to stand beside the bed. He looked down at his sleeping brother and felt strange. The kiss came back in a rush and he bent low over the bed.

"Coooody. Bro. Waaaake uuuuup." Zackwhispered into his ear.

Cody mumbled and Zack almost fell over when an arm flew up and pulled him down onto the bed. He felt lips press against his and put his arms around Cody, kissing him back. He closed his eyes and let himself be pushed down onto the bed as Cody moved on top of him, pressing against him. Suddenly, the lips were gone and he opened his eyes.

Cody stood over him, shaking. "Oh man, I kissed you again didn't I?"

Zack had trouble finding his voice, when he could finally speak he almost whispered, "Boy, I'll say!" A smile lit his face and he lay on Cody's bed, staring up at him. "And if that's what happens when someone wakes you up, I'm going to ask mom to let me wake you up every day!"

"What? What do you mean? That's not funny Zack," Cody said, still shaking.

"It wasn't supposed to be bro, I mean it!" He sat up, "Wow, that was amazing! I think I like this daydreaming and stuff you do."

Cody ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. _What IS WRONG WITH YOU? _his mind screamed as he stared into the mirror, _Why do you keep doing this stuff?_ He washed his face and quickly showered and dressed. Zack had left the room and was sitting at the table eating when he came out.

"Ok boys, I'm going down to check on things for my show tomorrow night," Carey said as she kissed them both on the head. "Love you both. Cody, make sure you're brother doesn't miss the bus ok? Bye. See you after school." She left before Zack could protest.

------------------------------------------

Zack glanced over at his brother sitting beside him. They were almost at school and he noticed Cody's eyes starting to close. Sure enough, he felt an arm go around his waste and saw his brothers lips coming towards his own.

"Dude!" he said loudly, "We're almost at school, better get your books." When Cody jumped back, he leaned in close and whispered, "Not on the bus dude, I don't want you getting made fun of ok? Try to think of something else for a while."

Cody looked around, his face turning red. No one but Zack had seen, but he had almost kissed his brother right here in front of everyone! "Zack," he whispered back, "I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not sure I can make it today, please don't let me kiss anybody, ok?"

"Don't worry bro, I'll be there. You concentrate on the work and I'll watch your back and make sure nothing happens," Zack whispered, grabbing his backpack and pulling Cody off the bus with him.

-----------------------------------------

"Seriously dude, I can't believe you almost kissed Max during lunch!" Zack laughed, watching Cody working on his homework. "It's a good thing she didn't notice, she probably would have slapped you."

"Well SOMEONE was supposed to be helping me make sure that didn't happen in the first place," Cody glared up at his laughing brother.

"It's not my fault you've turned into some kind of kissing bandit! I only turned my back for a few minutes, but I guess that's all it takes with you, huh?" Zack was having a lot of fun teasing Cody about this, but even more fun being on the receiving end of the kisses. Cody could really kiss!

Cody slammed his books shut, stood up, and started towards their bedroom. "I DON'T think it's funny Zack!" he yelled as he went.

Zack grabbed him by the arm and stopped him. "Sorry bro," he said, "I was just teasing. Maybe you're just stressed out or something. What do you keep dreaming about anyway? It must be one hot babe!"

"It's nothing," Cody felt his face grow hot, "I'm just stressed like you said." He closed his eyes. Truthfully, the first time he had thought of just a random woman during his daydream about winning the Nobel Prize. _Now though, _he thought, _it's not her anymore. It hasn't been since I realized who I was kissing in the lob…_ He shook his head, trying to stop the thought, but it came anyway. Staring down into those familiar eyes, seeing those lips he had just kissed still slightly puckered as if waiting for more…

"Whoa, dude, that was awesome." Zack's familiar voice broke him out of the dream. The pose was just as it had been down in the lobby, and he almost dropped him again, but this time his brother hung on.

"No, not again!" said Zack, "You aren't dropping me this time." He stood up and stared into Cody's eyes.

"Sorry Zack, I'm really…" Cody started, but was interrupted.

"It's ok bro, you don't hear me complaining! I just didn't want to be dropped again." Zack stated. "Maybe you should try it without daydreaming though. That might give you some kind of release or something."

"Wh…what?" Cody stammered, "I…"

"Bro, I like this but you can't keep doing it all the time. I mean it's obvious you need to do something. I don't think that was a flashlight poking into me this morning when I woke you up," Zack laughed "and both of your arms where around me and rubbing all over me so I know it wasn't your hand!"

Cody blushed deeply and started to turn away but Zack held onto him.

"No, you aren't going to run off. Kiss me while you are awake, maybe that will help." He leaned in before Cody could say anything and kissed him.

Cody relaxed into his brother's kiss and began kissing back. His arms went around Zack, crushing him against his body. He ran his tongue over Zack's lips, loving the feeling of doing this while he was awake. It was his dream, and now he was fully awake and able to enjoy it.


End file.
